Percy Jackson twin
by pizzafan123
Summary: Gods read percy Jackson twin story of the 5 books.Gods,Goddess and friend read the books.


Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson only my characters.

Percy Jackson's twin sister

Chapter 1

It was year 2000 and the 12 Olympians gods and goddess were arguing on the summer solstice. Hermes and Apollo were planning a prank. Hephaestus and Ares were arguing about Aphrodite. Aphrodite was telling Artemis she should stop being a maiden. Poseidon was yelling at Athena for who knows what. Hera was yelling at Zeus for having Demi-god children and being unfaithful. Demeter was trying to get the people to eat cereal. While Hestia was sitting on the floor stroking the fire.

All of a sudden a green light lightened the room and 7 people dropped on the floor. Then a package came down on the floor with a thud. A girl with shoulder length hair and green eyes said to a girl with black hair, punk clothes and blue eyes

"Thalia what did you do"? No one knew the Gods or goddess were there. The girl called Thalia said

"Hey it was not me, It's most likely your brother". The girl looked like she was about to object but then all looked at one boy with black shaggy hair and green eyes like the other girl. The boy was about to object when Zeus yelled

"Who are you children". The kids there all jumped surprised. They all looked at gods and goddess just seeing they were there. A girl with blond hair and gray eyes asked

"Lord Zeus why did you send us here". The gods and goddess looked at each other confused. Zeus said a little calmer.

Children I did not send you here". Just after he said that a note appeared on the black haired, green eyed girl's head. She took it off her head and looked at it and said

"I cannot read it ". She handed it to Zeus and he read it out loud

**Dear demigods, Olympians and satyr, **

**It is us Apollo and Hermes from the future and we say that the books are also from the future about 2 famous demigods. We believe that the Olympians should read them. The new people that came should introduce themselves, except the 2 with black hair and sea green eyes. They can only say their names and age not parentage. Don't blow up anyone or harm them in anyway. Don't go messing up the future, we will just rewind everything. Everything you need is in that package. Enjoy reading. P.S: bring Hades and Persephone.**

7 of the Olympians yelled

"Apollo, Hermes". Said gods looked around innocently. Zeus sighed and asked

"All in favor of reading these books raise your hands". Apollo, Hermes, Athena, Hephaestus, Artemis, Poseidon and Zeus raised their hands. S then Zeus said

"Very well, we will read the books given. Now children tell us your names". The children looked kind of weird standing there so Hestia puffed up some couches. All the kids sat down and thee girl with blue eyes and black hair said

" Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of Artemis." A boy about 16 with olive skin, black hair and brown eyes said

"Patrick Di Angelo, son of Hades". Poseidon and Zeus looked like they were about to explode when the girl with green eyes and black hair said

"Lords, please we will explain everything at the end of the first chapter". She looked at Patrick and a younger copy of him and they nodded. The gods huffed, but said nothing. A boy with curly black hair and hooves for feet, plus some horns on his head said

"Grover Underwood, god of the wild". They looked at the satyr in question, but did not voice there confusion. Then a girl with gray eyes and blond hair said

"Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, architect of Olympus". A who looked like a mini Patrick said

"Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades". The 2 gods were about to say something, but stopped at all the demigods glare. A another boy with sea green eyes said

"Percy Jackson ". Lastly a girl with sea green eyes and black hair said

"Sophie Jackson". Then Zeus summoned Hades and Hades's wife. He then told him and her all about what they were doing and who they were, Hades paled at his sons and Persephone glared at him. The 2 gods sat on thrones. Zeus had the package and pulled out the first book lightning Thief. Zeus said

"I will read first. We accidently vaporize our pre-algebra teacher".

END CHAPTER ONE

PLEASE RIGHT AT LEAST ONE REVIES,SO I KNOW PEOPLE ARE READIND AND NOT WRITING FOR NO REASON.


End file.
